


Distraction

by the_goofball



Series: Another Kind Of Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Language, Anal Sex, BDSM, Contains Het Sex, Contains Slash Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, OOC-ness, Sexual Situations, Spanking, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius has his own ideas about distracting Narcissa from her worries and Severus is invited to help.<br/>Just some humorous smut. Originally posted on HP-fandom: 17.07.2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised that I've never posted this one here. Sorry guys.
> 
> AN:  
> 1) This is an outtake of an unfinished (queer) story of mine. Unfortunately I did not manage to get it posted before the Half-Blood Prince was released. So, for all of you who have already seen the movie: I've written Narcissa with Naomi Watts' pictures in my mind because the rumours were still going around that she would be playing Narcissa (It's a bit frightening actually how long ago that was).
> 
> 2) The story follows loosely Another Kind Of Magic and Visual Effects but you don't need to read those stories to enjoy the smut here.
> 
> 3) Alex is an OC that appears in the rest of the story but is only mentioned here (and is borrowed from an Original of mine).
> 
> All mistakes are mine

 

Distraction

 

Severus sat in his armchair with the newest edition of _Potions Monthly_ in his hand and a cup of freshly brewed tea beside him on the table, as the floo flared up and Lucius' head appeared in the fire.

 

"Good evening, Severus."

 

"Lucius," Severus replied.

 

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

 

"Nothing more urgent than reading and relaxing. Why do you ask?"

 

"I'm coming through then," Lucius replied, and his head disappeared. A moment later the blond stepped out of the fireplace and took the seat opposite Severus.

 

"My significant other is running in circles."

 

"Your significant other?" Severus chuckled. "Is it that bad?"

 

Lucius smirked. "Worse. Of course she doesn't say anything. She's got that much dignity left," he drawled.

 

"What has her gotten so worked up?"

  
"The Muggle."

 

"Alex?"

 

Lucius nodded. "Two more days until she gets an answer."

 

"Does she seriously think he will say no?" Severus asked surprisedly. There was no doubt at all on Severus' part about Alex' decision after watching the interaction between the two.

 

"If she was in the right state of her mind, I don't think she'd doubt it," Lucius replied slyly. "Alas, hormones do strange things to a witch and put doubts where they aren't necessary."

 

It took Severus a moment to figure out, what Lucius was hinting at but then he caught on and snorted. "And she's the one, who insisted on waiting for the week. Not the best timing, I'd say."

 

"Indeed," Lucius replied. "However, I need to hurry back. I do have a monitoring spell on her but I don't want to leave her alone like that for too long."

 

"Like _how_?"

 

"Bound and gagged," the blond answered with a smirk.

 

Severus arched an eyebrow. "And you came here to have a little chitchat?"

 

"As a matter of fact, I came to ask you if you'd like to join me in distracting her," Lucius said with a suggestive gleam in his eyes.

 

"Just like that?", Severus wanted to know without hiding the surprise in his voice.

 

Now it was Lucius' turn to raise an eyebrow. "No, not just like that, and I believe you know that already."

 

Severus nodded once. Lucius was right. They had renewed their friendship after the Malfoys had switched sides during the war. They had grown even closer when Severus and Harry had started to play with Lucius. In fact, now Severus was the guest in Lucius and Harry's relationship, but that hadn't changed the fact that Severus was regularly at Malfoy Manor to spend time with his friends, including Narcissa.

 

Even though Severus would not mention it to anyone, the Malfoys and Harry felt like family to him, a slightly different kind of family considering that he had sex with half of them.

 

In the light of Lucius' invitation, Narcissa's recent curious behaviour towards Severus made sense.

 

"Is there anything in particular you have in mind?" Severus asked with a smirk.

 

"Besides humiliating her for her lack of restraint? No, actually not," Lucius replied as he got up. "Seriously, I haven't planned anything. I merely thought you both might enjoy it. I certainly would," he added with a smile.

 

"I'd be honoured," Severus said. "I do need to talk to a prefect though, so someone knows that I'm gone."

 

"You'll find us in the master bedroom," Lucius said and stepped to the fireplace. He threw some powder in and disappeared.

 

 

After talking to a prefect in the Slytherin common room, Severus made his way back to his chambers. It had only taken him a few minutes before he was in front of the fireplace and flooed through to Malfoy Manor.

 

The sight that greeted him at his destination was rather unexpected. Lucius must have had the master bedroom connected to the floo because the first thing he saw was the big four-poster bed with dark green draping and a matching coverlet. Stepping out of the fireplace and turning, he saw Narcissa in the middle of the room. Her arms were spread above her head, her wrists in cuffs that were tied to chains that hung from the ceiling.

 

Severus smirked when his eyes met Narcissa's sparkling blue ones. He took in the gag between bright red lips and looking further down he noticed the pink collar. He looked up again, schooling his face into a grimace of mock shock. "I must admit, you have shown better taste in your life, Cissa. These colours really clash."

 

Lucius chuckled and Narcissa glared at Severus, trying to say something despite the gag.

 

"She, too, has been fretting about my choice of lipstick. Why do you think she is wearing a gag?"

 

Not hiding his amusement any longer, Severus appreciated the sight of the simple red blouse with the delicious cleavage and the skirt, which was too short to hide the upper seams of the stockings. Severus' gaze wandered down Narcissa's legs to her staggeringly high heels. Arching an eyebrow he looked at Lucius, who stood behind Narcissa.

 

"Surely these specimens qualify as instruments for foot-torture, don't they?", he asked the blond in jest.

 

A sound that sounded suspiciously like laughter came from Narcissa.

 

"Is there anything you have to say?" Severus turned his gaze to her.

 

Narcissa shook her head and Severus narrowed his eyes as he noticed the tiny wrinkles around her eyes. He stepped a little closer to her. "Now, why would you be so amused? Do you think we're funny?" He asked slyly.

 

Quickly she shook her head again, her eyes wide as she stared at Severus.

 

"Funny?" Lucius exclaimed in a mock shocked voice. "Whatever could be funny about being tied up and at the mercy of two tops?" Lucius asked.

 

"Precisely the thing I'm wondering about."

 

Narcissa lowered her head, her shoulders heaving with silent laughter.

 

"I think she's having trouble breathing," Severus said and reached around her to undo the gag. "We better take that off." He pulled on the gag and leaned back to look at Narcissa as she held on to it with her teeth. "I'd let go if I were you."

 

"Bastard," she muttered quietly under her breath after the gag was gone – not quietly enough though.

 

Severus stepped back, his gaze fixed on her until she lowered her eyes. For a moment he was tempted to mention the bad influence Alex seemed to have on her, but then decided against it. They were trying to distract her from him after all. Instead he turned to Lucius: "I believe your darling wife just called me a bastard."

 

"Better you than me, my friend," Lucius replied smoothly.

 

Narcissa coughed and Severus glanced at her. "I'll deal with you in a minute," he said before he looked back at his friend. "Have I misunderstood something? I had a rather different idea of distracting her in my mind."

 

Lucius smirked. "I assure you that you were quite right with your assumption," he said. "If you would step around here? Narcissa does not only have a delightful cleavage but also quite a nice rear." As if to underline the words, there was the sound of a hand connecting with said rear with a sound smack.

 

Narcissa gasped and Severus glanced at her.

 

"That's more like what I expect to hear from you," he said, causing her to snort softly again.

 

"Excellent," Lucius said.

 

Severus, now really getting puzzled, moved around the witch and joined Lucius. The blond simply pointed down and Severus lowered his eyes. Lucius had made a tally sheet right on Narcissa's skirt.

 

"That's a rather nice way to keep track of her misdeeds," Lucius drawled. "Fifteen for laughing three times and five for insulting you," he explained. "She would have gotten more of course if she would have insulted me."

 

"Sometimes your arrogance surprises even me," Severus said, which provoked another snort from Narcissa.

 

Muttering a spell, Lucius added another fifteen lines with his wand. "Five for laughing and ten for the implied insult."

 

"Ten for an implied insult? Do I want to know how many she would get for a real one?" Severus asked while he watched Lucius.

 

"That should do for a start," the blond said without answering and straightened up again. He summoned a black wooden chest and manoeuvred it beside them. Next he took something out of his pocket and after putting it on the ground, transfigured it into a leather-padded spanking bench. It was a solid piece of furniture, with a space to kneel on at one end, a cushioned area across the middle, and an area at the front for the arms to rest upon.

 

Crouching down beside the chest, Lucius opened it. "Now, let's see what we've got here," he said, taking several items out of it.

 

Severus smirked as he saw the different kind of paddles in Lucius' hands. Some of them were covered with leather, but there were also wooden ones and some that looked like they were made out of rubber.

 

"Anything there you'd like to try?" Lucius asked while putting two of the paddles aside.

 

"What's with those?" Severus wanted to know.

 

Lucius looked up with a smirk, pointing with his head to Narcissa. "They are reserved for later on. They are not exactly useful for warming up," he said and Severus noticed Narcissa moving slightly.

 

"They look so harmless but in between the layer of leather there is a steel core."

 

If Lucius had not made him aware of Narcissa, Severus might have missed her soft whimper.

 

"Quite vicious. The pain does not stay on the surface but goes right through, as you can imagine."

 

Severus nodded without taking his eyes off the witch. "Nice and thuddy I believe," he said.

 

"Definitely," Lucius replied. "And I know someone who enjoys this quite a lot."

 

This time it was more noticeable that Narcissa shifted her weight.

 

"Don't you?" Lucius asked, swatting her buttocks lightly with one of the paddles.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Severus turned his head back to Lucius with a smirk on his face. "I'll go for a good old hand-spanking for now," he said.

 

Lucius chuckled. "Excellent choice," he said and got up to step behind Narcissa. "I'd say it's time for you to pay," he told her.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Lucius pointed his wand to the cuffs which opened after a muttered spell. Narcissa didn't move until Lucius told her to get onto the spanking bench. Only then did she lower her arms and turn around. Her eyes met Severus' and he smiled smugly.

 

The ghost of a smile moved across her face before she averted her eyes and stepped in front of the furniture. She knelt onto the bench and then leaned over the middle part, her skirt riding up her thighs as she moved, revealing just a hint of her buttocks.

 

Severus clicked his tongue and shook his head. "If I wouldn't know better I'd think you picked her up in Knockturn Alley," he said mockingly, causing Narcissa to reach back. Severus moved forward quickly and swatted her hand away. "It's a little late to feign decency now, don't you think?", he said, looking to Lucius who was smirking as much as he did.

 

"How about making it even more indecent?" Lucius drawled, looking down to the witch. "Hitch up that skirt like the slut you are."

 

Narcissa hesitated for a second, and Lucius leaned forward.

 

"Or don't you want to get spanked?" Lucius asked and added a moment later: "I thought so," when the witch reached back and pulled up her skirt and over her rounded buttocks. The black string of her thong disappeared in the crack of her arse.

 

Lucius stepped beside Severus. "That's more like it," he said before he looked at Severus. "Since you are my guest, I'll let you have the honours of the warm-up."

 

Severus inclined his head. "Thank you. It will be a pleasure," he said before he moved his gaze back to the appealing picture in front of them. "The view alone is already delightful."

 

Severus moved to stand right behind Narcissa and placed his hands on her arse cheeks, stroking them in wide circles. It was his way of getting in contact with someone, especially when they had never played together before.

 

Severus went down on one knee and ran his fingers down her thighs. A tiny smile curled the corner of his mouth as he felt the stocking-clad legs underneath his hands. He had almost forgotten how that felt. He noticed the faint tremor that ran through Narcissa as his thumbs slid upwards on the inside of her thighs.

 

Once he was back at her buttocks, Severus stood up and started to lightly pat the muscles. He took his time and made sure to cover every inch of the ample globes, slowly increasing the force of his slaps.

 

Lucius, who had watched silently at the beginning, moved around the bench to Narcissa's head and crouched down before her.

 

Severus pulled his hands back and brought them down onto Narcissa's arse with a satisfying smack. He heard the gasp from the witch and looked up while he rubbed the spot he had just hit.

 

"I believe she liked that one, Severus."

 

"Are you sure?" Severus asked and slapped Narcissa again.

 

Lucius smirked. "Judging from the look in her face I'd say yes," he answered. "But why don't we ask her?"

 

Severus stopped his soothing motions and drew his hands back. Narcissa's buttocks tensed in anticipation of another hit and Severus smirked. "So, did you like it, witch?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixed on her arse, his smirk deepening as the muscles relaxed again.

 

"Yes –" The rest of whatever Narcissa had wanted to answer was cut short as Severus smacked her three times in a row on each cheek, leaving her gasping for breath instead.

 

"I didn't quite get what you said," he said smugly, running his hands in circles over her smooth skin, which started to get a red glow as the blood rushed to the surface.

 

Narcissa took a deep breath. "I said, yes, I like it, sir."

 

"Oh, you're that kind of a slut, enjoying your predicament," Severus said. "That's good since I just started," he added and began to slap Narcissa's arse in a steady rhythm.

 

Just as before he changed his position once in a while to get every angle, spreading her cheeks to get even the hidden parts of her buttocks. From time to time, he stopped the spanking and instead just caressed her.

 

 

The room was filled with the sounds of slaps, moans and gasps, and sometimes Severus caught bits of comments that Lucius made.

 

The act of spanking with bare hands and the scent of female arousal left Severus with a growing erection.

 

Severus added a final blow, before he got up, once more moving his hands soothingly over the warm and reddish glowing skin.

 

"Quite nice," Severus said. "And she colours rather nicely too."

 

"She does, doesn’t she?" Lucius said and stood beside Severus, and together they looked at Severus' handiwork.

 

"Let's see if I can change the colour some more," Lucius said slyly.

 

Severus smirked. "I'm sure you'll manage," he replied and started to move to the front.

 

"By the smell of it, I'd say you have her quite worked up," Lucius drawled.

 

Severus turned back around and saw the blond slipping a finger underneath the thong and moving it downwards. The smirk in Lucius' face deepened and he pulled his wand out.

 

"Yes, definitely worked up," he said and then, after a quick flick with his wand, yanked his hand back, causing Narcissa to gasp. "We don't want you to catch a cold from these wet clothes," he said before he threw the thong to the side.

 

Severus chuckled and took the last few steps to stand in front of Narcissa. The two wizards nodded at each other and then Lucius picked one of the lengthy wooden paddles as Severus crouched down to get on eye level with Narcissa.

 

The witch looked at him, her eyes hooded and the pupils dilated with desire. A small smile grazed her features, but then her eyes grew wide and she gasped as the first of Lucius' strokes met her arse.

 

 

It wasn't any less arousing to see Narcissa getting more and more unravelled with every smack as spanking her himself had been; to hear her moans and gasps and her breathless answers when Lucius interrogated her about enjoying herself and wanting more. Severus watched her, observing the emotions that flickered over her face while Lucius paddled her.

 

The air was heavy with the scent of leather, sex and sweat and a hint of perfume that emitted from Narcissa.

 

At one point she lowered her head, revealing a part of her neck and Severus leaned forward, biting her into the tender flesh between shoulder and neck.

 

Narcissa moaned loudly at the double attack of Lucius and Severus but she tilted her head as if to offer Severus more.

 

He released the flesh and licked over the marks his teeth had made with the tip of his tongue. Moving back a bit, he looked at the imprints he had left.

 

"Is that how the rumours started about you being a vampire?" Lucius asked.

 

Severus moved sideways to look at his friend, who was smirking. "I have no idea," he answered with a chuckle, adjusting his cock that was rock-hard by now.

 

A soft whimper came from Narcissa and Severus looked down. "Is there anything you have to say?"

 

"No, sir."

 

"So you're just whimpering for no reason?"

 

"No, sir."

 

Severus arched an eyebrow and moved back in front of her. "Why did you whimper then?"

 

"I saw you touching your hard cock, sir," she answered without looking up.

 

"And that made you whimper why?"

 

"Because she's a slut," Lucius answered and another crack filled the room, followed closely by a gasp from the witch. "Aren't you?"

 

Narcissa drew a shuddering breath. "Yes… sir."

 

"I know you are. I can smell it, and I can see it," Lucius said. "Tell Severus what I can see from here."

 

"My cunt is very wet."

 

Lucius snorted and Severus look at him.

 

"Wet does not quite cover it," Lucius drawled. "I'd say, you're drenched. In fact, your juices are running down your legs, slut."

 

Severus' cock twitched with excitement at Lucius' words. "Sounds like she made quite a mess," he mocked.

 

"Indeed," Lucius replied. "And I bet she would just love to have one of us pushing his cock right into that mess." His words were followed by another smack. "Wouldn't you?"

 

Narcissa's affirmative answer came in gasps.

 

"You wouldn't even care about who would fuck you, would you?" Lucius probed.

 

Severus stood up and saw the blond swinging one of the special paddles and it connected with Narcissa's arse with a whack.

 

"No… sir," came the hoarse reply.

 

"I thought so." Lucius smirked as he looked at Severus. "You want me to go and pick up some random stranger to fuck you?"

 

"No!" Narcissa cried out. "No, sir!"

 

"No? But you said you didn't care." Lucius added another blow, and Severus chuckled silently.

 

"So, are you saying that you don't want to get fucked by just anyone?"

 

"No, sir," Narcissa panted. "Just you sir… and Sev'rus."

 

"By me _and_ Severus?" Lucius asked. "You're one insatiable slut."

 

Another crack filled the air.

 

"Sorry… sir. That's not… what I… meant," she stuttered.

 

"But you wouldn't mind either," Lucius stated dryly. "Would you?"

 

There was a short pause and then: "No, sir."

 

Lucius nodded and rubbed her buttocks, which Severus was sure, must have been almost purple by now.

 

"And since when is being fucked by Severus a part of your fantasy anyway?" Lucius asked with a sly smile.

 

Severus turned his head to look questioningly down to Narcissa. That was an interesting question indeed.

 

"Since… you've been pondering about how it would be to co-top me with him, sir."

 

Severus arched his eyebrow and he turned his gaze back to Lucius, who looked almost sheepishly – as sheepish as a Malfoy could look, that is. Indeed, he had not mentioned that little detail when he asked Severus to join them.

 

The blond shrugged and turned his attention back to Narcissa. "Are you saying that it is my fault now, that you are lusting after him?"

 

Severus had to bite back the laughter that was rising within him.

 

"No, sir!"

 

"Maybe Severus doesn't even want to fuck a slut like you. Have you ever considered that?"

 

Severus chuckled inwardly and dropped his gaze down to the attractive witch, who was draped over the spanking bench.

 

"No, sir, I haven't," Narcissa replied.

 

"Well, maybe you should ask him before you get your hopes up."

 

"May I get up please, sir, so I can ask him properly?"

 

"You may."

 

Severus schooled his expression into a mask of indifference and crossed his arms before him as he watched Narcissa get up. She swayed lightly as she stood but Lucius steadied her. Without a word, Lucius summoned a goblet and gave it to Narcissa, who took a few sips before handing it back to him. Lucius took the goblet and looked at her enquiringly. She nodded slightly and they exchanged a quick smile before Lucius gestured with his head in Severus' direction.

 

Severus' eyes followed Narcissa as she took the few steps over to him, her eyes trained onto the floor. Standing in front of him, she took a deep breath and then lifted her head. For a moment her blue eyes looked searchingly into his.

 

"Sir, would you like to… fuck me?" Narcissa finally asked quietly.

 

Severus didn't reply instantly and instead just kept his gaze on her. He would not make it easy for her..

 

Lucius approached them and stood behind Narcissa, and Severus saw him reaching around her. With narrowed eyes, he watched Lucius' hands rip open Narcissa's blouse.

Severus registered the sound of ripping fabric and buttons hitting the ground and he also heard Narcissa gasp. His focus, however, was transfixed by the view in front of him that Lucius had revealed: Narcissa's breasts, captured in a black brassiere, the silken material creating a stark contrast to her pale skin.

 

Severus' cock pressed against the restrains of his clothes and blood pounded noisily in his ears as he watched Lucius' hands move over Narcissa's breasts and heard her soft moan as he kneaded them. Then the hands travelled lower and Severus followed them with his eyes. They came to a stop at the hem of the skirt and then moved up again, taking the fabric with them on their way. A moment later Severus swallowed thickly as one of Lucius' hands moved between Narcissa's legs, causing her to cry out with pleasure and her hips to push forwards against the hand. Hips and hand moved in synch for a couple of strokes before the hand appeared again from the depth of Narcissa's crotch.

 

Severus' gaze followed the hand that was lifted and brought to Narcissa's mouth.

 

"Taste yourself," Lucius said in a low voice.

 

Narcissa moistened her full lips before she lapped over the length of the two offered fingers with her tongue.

 

Severus' arms unfolded on their own accord as he watched her lick her own juices from Lucius' fingers.

 

Finally the blond withdrew his hand. "Now let us hear Severus' response to your question, slut," he drawled. "What was it again that you wanted to know?"

 

"If he would like to fuck me, sir," Narcissa replied.

 

Severus levelled his eyes back to Narcissa's. "You want me to fuck you?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"And you want it badly, don't you? For me to push my cock into your drenched cunt?"

 

For a moment Narcissa's gaze dropped down to Severus' chest but then she looked up again. "Yes, sir," she breathed.

 

Severus nodded thoughtfully. "I had the impression you do," he said. "However, I do have some principles and I am afraid I have to decline the tempting offer."

 

Narcissa lowered her eyes and Lucius looked questioningly at him with a raised brow.

 

"I never fuck someone whom I haven't even kissed before," Severus explained, smirking as Narcissa's glittering eyes darted up again.

 

"That's just mean!" she exclaimed.

 

Severus arched an eyebrow. "What did you expect?" He hooked one finger into the waistband of her skirt. "I strongly suggest that we solve that problem before I think of another one that would keep you from getting fucked by us," Severus said and pulled her towards himself.

 

Following his pull and stepping up to him, Narcissa's eyes moved between his eyes and his mouth. "You would do that, wouldn't you?"

 

"Of course I would."

 

She moved even closer but did not touch him. "Please, sir, will you kiss me?"

 

Severus lifted one hand and cupped her cheek. "I might just do that," he answered, his voice dropping to a low murmur. He lowered his gaze and drew his thumb softly over her lips. Tilting his head slightly, Severus leant forward and pressed his lips lightly against Narcissa's mouth. He pushed his tongue between her lips and growled, as he tasted the tang of her arousal. He lowered his hand down to her throat, holding her there while he explored her mouth; drawing his tongue over her teeth, along her tongue and lips.

 

He swallowed her moan and tightened his grip on her jugular a little, causing Narcissa to inhale sharply through her nose and gripping his free arm with one of her hands.

 

Severus pulled back and looked at the dishevelled witch, who was breathing heavily. Making a mental note for later usage, Severus took his hand from her throat and let it slide down to her breasts. He placed his hands over the soft mounds and pressed his mouth onto Narcissa's once more, pushing his tongue between her lips.

 

Severus hadn't touched a female body for ages and marvelled at the softness underneath his fingers. Impatiently he lifted his hands and pulled the straps of her bra down.

 

With his tongue he mimicked in her mouth what he intended to do with his cock in her cunt later, while he pulled the fabric down that covered Narcissa's breasts.

 

He broke the kiss and growled deeply in his throat as he closed his hands around the warm flesh. Narcissa looked at him through half-lidded eyes, the corner of her mouth twitching with desire.

 

Suddenly her eyes grew wide and her knees buckled, so Severus wrapped a stabilising arm around her. From behind the witch, Severus heard Lucius chuckle. A string of unintelligible words came out of Narcissa's mouth and Severus curiously looked around her to see what Lucius was doing.

 

He couldn't see everything, but the way Lucius grinned, the place where his hand was on her arse and the way Narcissa reacted, gave Severus a pretty good idea that the blond had his fingers in her arse.

 

He moved a little to the side, left his arm around the witch and moved his free hand to her skirt. He pulled the hem up and slipped underneath it, tauntingly moving his fingers towards Narcissa's crotch. Severus hissed when he felt the silken wetness that coated the smooth skin of her sex.

 

Another tremor ran through her, her hips jerked and her grip around his arm tightened.

"You're so wet, witch," Severus growled, his fingers gliding through the slickness as he explored her vulva. His cock gave a slight jolt every time he brushed against Lucius' fingers.

 

Severus moved his fingers over her clit and through the folds of her labia, teasingly probing at her entrance, before he finally pushed two fingers inside her.

 

It was already incredible to feel Narcissa hot and wet around his fingers. But being able to also feel Lucius through only a thin layer of tissue inside of her intensified the hotness even more.

 

Lucius had wrapped one arm around Narcissa's stomach so she was locked between the two wizards and their double-assault; Lucius penetrating her arse while Severus finger-fucked her cunt.

 

Severus smirked as he listened to her moans, her pleadings and her calling to one or the other deity as they fucked her.

 

"Is that what you wanted, slut?" Lucius asked her.

 

"Yes!" Narcissa panted. "Yes!"

 

"And that's just the beginning," Severus said. "Imagine having our cocks inside of you instead of our fingers."

 

A loud groan was all the answer he got.

 

The two wizards smirked at each other.

 

"Stop," Lucius mouthed and Severus gave a curt nod, withdrawing his fingers just a heartbeat later.

 

"Please!" Narcissa cried out pleadingly. "Don't stop!"

 

Lucius chuckled. "Impatient, are we?"

 

"I remember her vividly, telling us that anticipation is good for us," Severus said, lifting his hand to look at his fingers, which were coated with Narcissa's juices.

 

Lucius chuckled and Narcissa moaned in despair.

 

Severus looked from his fingers to the witch and without a word he held up his fingers in front of her mouth. Narcissa tilted her head slightly and gave him a quick glance. For a moment Severus thought he saw something gleaming in them but before he could be sure, she had lowered her eyes to his fingers.

 

Her tongue twirled around the tips of his fingers, before she licked the length of them. Before he knew it, Narcissa had taken both of his fingers into her mouth and her head was bobbing up and down on them as if they were his cock.

 

Severus hissed. "You teasing bitch!" He growled and moved his free hand up to her neck and grabbed her there, forcing her down onto her knees. "Hands on your back, slut. And then, if you're lucky, one of us might give you what you want so badly."

 

"Or maybe not," Lucius said as he stepped beside Severus. With a smirk he reached out and placed a hand on the bulge of Severus trousers.

 

Severus inhaled sharply and closed his eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the firm touch on his straining erection.

 

"I'm done playing around," Lucius whispered close to his ear.

 

Severus opened his eyes and looked at the blond who had moved back already. Nodding his consent, Severus stepped back from Narcissa, and following Lucius' lead he took off his clothes, sighing with relief as he freed his weeping hard-on from the restricting clothes.

 

"Why don't you get comfortable on the bed, Severus?" Lucius suggested. "I'm sure she'll eagerly join you shortly."

 

Severus pulled the bedspread to the side and got onto the bed, piling two pillows onto each other before he lay down on his back. Moving one hand down to his cock and wrapping his fingers around the shaft, he watched Narcissa get up and climb onto the bed as well. Her skirt was gone and the bra was back in place. Since she only wore stockings besides, she looked deliciously slutty.

 

Severus smirked as he caught a glimpse of the high heels, secretly wondering if Lucius had a fetish there.

 

But Narcissa quickly made him aware of reality again, as she kneeled over his lap with spread legs, poised right above his cock.

 

Her heady scent filled his nose and his eyes moved to her cunt, which shone with wetness.

 

Looking up again, he noticed her heavy breathing and further up the wanton expression in her face.

 

"Perfect," Lucius said from beside them. The mattress dipped and the blond joined them on the bed. "Shall we put her out of her misery?"

 

"Feeling benevolent?"

 

"I do have mercy," Lucius replied. "Sooner or later."

 

Severus chuckled.

 

"How badly do you want this?" Lucius asked Narcissa.

 

"Very badly, sir," she replied quietly.

 

"Then I'd say take a seat."

 

Narcissa lowered herself as Severus steadied his cock with his hand. He hissed as his glans met the silken folds of her sex. Narcissa adjusted her position a little and then Severus felt himself slide in. He pushed his hips up, penetrating her deeply with a single thrust, causing her to gasp at the sudden intrusion.

 

Severus growled at the sensation of the hot slickness surrounding his length. Placing his hands onto her waist, he pulled her down with him as he relaxed back onto the bed.

 

Narcissa closed her eyes and her hips started to rock back and forth, earning her a sharp slap on her rear from Lucius.

 

"Nobody told you to move, slut."

 

"You two… will be the death of me," the witch muttered under her breath.

 

Severus chuckled.

 

"Imagine the headline in the _Daily Prophet_ : Narcissa Malfoy died of sexual frustration," Lucius said.

 

Severus, who had been looking at the blond, felt Narcissa's muscles squeeze his cock and turned his gaze back to her with a growl. She smiled innocently at him – at least she tried to, but failed miserably, as her twinkling eyes gave her away.

 

He moved up and forward and grabbed her behind her neck to pull her down onto him.

"Now stretch your legs and lay down," Severus ordered. "And make sure you don't loose me on the way."

 

After some manoeuvring, Narcissa lay on top of Severus, his cock buried inside of her. She had her hands underneath his arms, holding on to his shoulders from behind.

 

Severus spread his legs to make room for Lucius, forcing Narcissa to open her legs even further. Moaning softly, the witch buried her head at the base of his neck.

 

Severus watched Lucius move between their legs with a vial in one hand. Once settled, the blond poured some fluid out of the vial and spread it over his cock. Severus smirked at the way Lucius fondled himself for a moment, before the blond got into position, moving on top of them.

 

Severus felt the added weight that pushed him even deeper into Narcissa, and then her nails dug into his shoulders, which told him more clearly than everything else that Lucius was starting to push himself into her. A heartbeat later, Narcissa's teeth replaced her nails and she bit Severus and groaned deeply around the flesh, as Lucius balanced himself on his hands.

 

Severus felt Lucius' cock slide alongside his own inside of Narcissa, and the two wizards locked eyes until Lucius was fully enclosed.

 

Narcissa released Severus' flesh and took a shuddering breath. "So full," she whispered. "Lord! So full!"

 

Severus turned his head a little to look at her. "Is that what you wanted?"

 

She nodded and then let out a gasp as Lucius started to move on top of them.

 

It took a moment to figure out a slow rhythm that worked for all of them. Severus was more or less reduced to passiveness and after some adjustment rather enjoyed the supple rocking. He was able to feel Lucius moving back and forth against his length and every time the blond pushed into Narcissa's arse, Severus' cock was forced to some extent out of her tightening cunt.

 

A film of sweat between Severus and Narcissa made their bodies slide languidly along each other, and her juices pooled around the base of his cock – there was delicious slippery wetness everywhere. Severus inhaled the mixed scent of Narcissa's perfume, sex and sweat deeply and listened to the moans, muttered obscenities, skin slapping against skin, and the sound of squelching wetness.

 

Severus was enthralled in the intense intimacy they all shared and was perfectly satisfied with his own rather slow ascent to the peak of arousal. It gave him the opportunity to witness and watch the other two and he drew even more pleasure from that.

 

Lucius grunted and Severus saw beads of perspiration on his forehead. The veins on Lucius' neck and the one on his forehead were starting to swell as he set a quicker pace, pounding into the witch between them.

 

Narcissa lifted her head with a cry and Severus saw tears falling as he turned his head to look at her.

 

"That's it," he encouraged her as he felt her tense up. He watched her screwing her eyes shut and he groaned as her cunt squeezed his cock tightly when her orgasm shook her.

"Fuck… so tight, Cissa!" Lucius ground out through clenched teeth and Narcissa dropped her head again, drawing shuddering breaths.

 

Without Narcissa blocking his view, Severus was able to watch Lucius, who bucked a couple of times before he stilled, his face contorted in ecstasy. Severus was pretty sure that he could feel Lucius' cock twitch as he filled Narcissa's arse with his semen.

 

 

Severus had closed his eyes and enjoyed the slowly lessening contractions around his cock. He played in Narcissa's hair with his fingers and after a while she moved her head slightly.

 

"Sweet Salazar," she whispered close to his ears.

 

Severus opened his eyes and turned his head. Tears were still clinging to Narcissa's lashes but he also saw the soft smile that curled the corner of her mouth.

 

Severus felt Lucius move before he disappeared out of Severus' view and Narcissa inhaled sharply.

 

After Lucius' weight had gotten off of Severus, he took a deep breath. "That's better," he said in jest as the blond appeared beside them. Lucius smirked but said nothing. The squeezing around his length brought Severus' attention quickly back to Narcissa, who looked at him with twinkling eyes.

 

"Move this leg and hold on to me," Severus said, patting the leg he was talking about. Then he pushed, and on the second attempt managed to roll them over. Now, laying on top of Narcissa, Severus moved up onto his elbows and wrapped his fingers around her shoulders. He started to move his hips leisurely and lowered his head beside hers. "Up for another ride?"

 

"Yes," she whispered back, grazing the shell of his ear with her teeth as she met his movements. "Please, fuck me, sir."

 

Severus growled and quickened his pace, driving his cock deeply into her slippery cunt with every push.

 

Narcissa's hands moved down his back and her nails dug into his buttocks, trying to pull him even closer. He felt something probe at his anus and Severus glanced back over his shoulder, just to see Lucius looking at him with a smug smile. Then a finger was pushed into him.

 

"Fuck!" The unexpected intrusion caused Severus to jerk violently, driving the digit even deeper into him.

 

"Gladly," Lucius replied smoothly. "I hope my finger will be adequate as I have just thoroughly spent myself," he added as he turned and twisted his finger, searching for Severus' prostate.

 

Severus closed his eyes, his heart skipping a beat just to race even faster afterwards at the almost forgotten pleasure of being penetrated. He tightened his grip on Narcissa's shoulder, probably bruising them in the process.

 

Narcissa pulled him down, kissed him fiercely, and Severus gave up any resistance and yielded to his body's urge of pounding mercilessly into the witch.

 

His senses were in overdrive; his cock surrounded by velvety walls, his arse filled with a finger that pulled and pushed inside of him as relentlessly as he moved in and out of Narcissa; her taste in his mouth, her lips and tongue moving against his, her breasts pressed against his chest, her moans in his ears and the smell of sex in his nose.

 

A tingling sensation at the end of his spine indicated Severus' quickly approaching climax. He broke the kiss when he felt his testicles draw close to his body and drove his cock deep into Narcissa where he stilled.

 

Lucius, however, kept fucking him, aiming at his prostate with every push.

 

Severus tilted his head back and groaned as he felt his semen spurt in spasms.

 

 

It took quite a while until Severus' heart slowed down again and he took a deep breath.

Narcissa kissed him onto his head and only then did he realise that he had dropped it. Lifting it, he looked at the witch underneath him and smiled at the sight of her dishevelled state; her eyes underlined with a soft shade of grey and the thin black lines that the mix of mascara and tears had created.

 

With his thumb he wiped a line away.

 

"I'm a mess, huh?"

 

"You look perfect," Lucius stated from beside them.

 

"Agreed," Severus said. "You look exactly the way you're supposed to look after you've been thoroughly fucked," he added with a smirk and turned his gaze to Lucius, who lay beside them, propped up on one elbow.

 

Narcissa laughed. "I'm afraid your brains got a little fried in the act."

 

"Now Cissa, there's no reason to insult us simply because you do not share our taste," Lucius said.

 

Severus chuckled and then moved off Narcissa, pulling his now flaccid cock out of her with a soft squelching sound. "The perfect sound for the perfect looking slut," he said and lay down beside her.

 

Narcissa shook her head and then turned onto her side, facing him. She reached behind her and pulled Lucius closer. With a smile she took hold of Severus' hand. "Shut up you two," she said and closed her eyes. "I want to enjoy the bliss of perfect sluttiness some more."

 

Severus looked at Lucius, who had a smug smile on his face, obviously very satisfied with himself and his remedy for Narcissa's raging hormones. Severus chuckled silently. He completely agreed with Lucius, who's plan had indeed resulted in a night that was even more satisfying than reading up on the newest developments in the world of potions.

 

The End

 

 

 


End file.
